Shooting Stars
by HaruYukikaze
Summary: Fate finds herself in a hopeless situation, and the only thing in her heart seems so far away. I suck at summarizing.


Shooting stars

A golden haired girl, adrift in an endless sky. Her shaking lips open, her voice trying to scream, but there was no sound.

_No..No...No..This isn't happening! It's not real!_

Her voice screamed in her head, her arms reaching upwards towards the shining moon, trying to find a hand hold that would never exist. Tears flooded out of her eyes, sparkling as they fell upwards away from her, tiny stars in the night sky.

_This isn't real, it's not real, it's not real, It's not! _

Her arms slowly went limp, hanging above her, her eyes shining up at the disappearing behemoth of a sky ship she had been on not long ago.

_It's...it's just not.._

Her eyes slammed shut as the brilliance of the sky went pure white, the ship's reactor exploding, sending comets blazing across the heavens in all directions.

_I...I never did anything to deserve this..I don't want to die.._

Crimson eyes looked upwards.

_It's..It's so beautiful.._

The sky was ablaze with millions of shining stars, metal comets raining around her, so dark, yet so full of brilliant light. Everything was quiet, not even the sound of the wind flowing around her could disturb her thoughts.

_Why, why are you so cruel, showing me beauty beyond anything on this world..in a way like this._

Her eyes fluttered closed, memories flashing through her mind..

------------------

"Fate!" a cheerful voice echoed in her mind "Come on! It's time to get up! You don't want to be late for your first day of high school do you?" The blurry image of a brown haired girl's face floating in her mind above her, so comforting...

_That's right.._

White flashed before her eyes, she was sitting at a small table, in a small apartment "Come on, eat faster!" the voice chimed again, "Or I'm leaving without you!" the sound of an innocent giggle ringing in her mind, before fading away to silence once more.

_These are my precious memories.._

She was standing on the roof of her school, a warm feeling enveloping her "I'm glad..I didn't think you would feel the same way.." beautiful pink lips said, before touching her own, eternal gentleness flowing through her as the thought faded away.

_I..I don't want it to end..._

A warm feeling spread through her heart, staring up into blue eyes that looked as vast as the sky itself, a gentle feeling inside her, pure bliss flooding through her soul from soft hands.

_I want to go back..._

Shimmering white skin on a moonlit night sitting across from her, those blue eyes fixed on her, the pink lips laughing happily, gentle hands lightly stroking her fingers, the stars shining for only them.

_I want you back.._

A fluttering heart beating in her chest, panic all around them, a comforting hand in hers, "This way! The life ships are over he--" the voice fell silent as everything faded to black.

_I want to be with you, just one more time..._

Her eyes opened slowly, tears still streaming into the night sky from her cheeks, despite it all, she couldn't help herself, rubbing at her eyes.

_Just one last time.._

"Faaateee!" the voice was faint, her eyes spreading wide, searching the sky around her, a small figure dressed in pure white, slowly coming towards her, the most comforting hand imaginable reaching out to hers.

"Nanoha..." she finally found her voice, though it was just a whisper, her hand reaching out to the girl.

Her fingers slowly locked around the familiar hand, golden rings touching each other.

_Please, don't let this be a dream.._

She felt warmth all around her, brown hair entangling in her golden locks, the taste of sweet wine on her lips.

_This isn't a dream!_

Her tears kept coming, as she looked up into Nanoha's eyes, her hand softly caressing the flushed cheeks, despite everything, the only thing in her mind was happiness.

"Nanoha.." her quivering voice managed to say one last time.

"It's okay Fate.." there was no other sound in the world, just the lyrical voice, and two hearts beating in harmony. "I'll be at your side."

Her arms slowly wrapped around her lover's neck, never to let ago again, "Yeah, let's go together.. Nanoha.."

Her red eyes gazed up at the eternal night above her one last time, before slowly sliding shut. "We can stay like this forever..right?"

A gentle voice in her ear spoke "Forever, and ever." the last words she heard, her world fading away into white, her lips forever in an eternal smile.


End file.
